The Key To Strength
by TheGreatFlame101
Summary: Lucy is tired of being the weakest wizard in Fairy Tail, not even being able to protect her boyfriend, Natsu. So she leaves to find someone who can give her what she needs, power and the one who can give it to her shocks everyone!


**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Fairy Tail or any or the characters.

_**The Start Of a New Adventure**_

Two pairs of lips attacked each other in a fit of passion. The couple quickly made their way to the soft bed the girl took control and sat over the male. They made-out for a few more minutes until someone or something interrupted them "AHHHH, Lucy's eating Natsu!"

The blonde-haired Celestial wizards smiled against the dragon slayers mouth and turned to the blue exceed "I am not eating him!" She promptly got off of Natsu who groaned at the loss.

"Oh, so you guys were doing it." Happy put extra emphasis on the "it" and Lucy blushed a dark shade of red. "Shut up Happy."

Natsu laughed and got up too "We should probably get to the train station before Erza kills us."

Lucy sighed "Yeah you're right, I just need to get my keys and whip." She walked to her dresser and got her keys and belt. After Lucy retrieved her things she ran out of the apartment with Natsu and issued a challenge " I'll race you too the station."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared and the couple raced around the beautiful city of flowers, Magnolia. They passed multiple guild members and greeted them on their way. At first Natsu let Lucy win but eventually he caught up and scooped her up in his arms. She yelled in surprise at first but eventually was laughing.

They finally reached the station and found that all of Team Natsu was there except them. "You're finally here, flame turd." The ice mage, Gray smirked.

"Shut up, Ice prick." Natsu retorted back.

"Boys are you fighting?" The beautiful scarlet haired wizard, Erza asked in a singsong voice.

The two fighting mages looked in terror at Erza and put their arms around each other.

"Of course not Erza, we're best friends."

"Aye!"

Erza bumped both of their heads to her armor "It warms my heart when I see us all getting along."

Lucy laughed as the scene played out in front of her. "We should get on the train now you guys."

They all filed into the train and took a seat opposite of each other with Erza and Gray on side, and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy on the other.

As soon as the train started to move, Natsu was knocked out and his head fell onto Lucy's lap. Lucy started to soothe his pain by massaging his head, "Thanks Luce." He groaned and fell asleep.

"So what's our mission this time?" Lucy asked Erza who had picked it out.

"We have to defeat a monster that is terrorizing the locals in Lightcliff." Erza explained.

Lucy and Happy gulped "M-monster"

"Yes it is said to be a huge lizard that can spit out mini versions of it." Gray read from the request. "But it should be nothing compared to our might!" Erza declared confidently.

Lucy laughed nervously "Yea…sure."

"What's the reword?" Happy asked.

"Since this is an S-class mission it is 400,000 jewels." Erza said and Lucy gasped 'I could pay so much rent with that!'

"Oh ok, so I get 100,000, Natsu gets 100,000, Gray gets 100,000, Erza 100,000, and Lucy can get the rest." Happy worked out a plan.

"HOW IS THAT FAIR?" Lucy yelled at the cat.

"Because how much you get depends on how much you contribute." Happy explained like it was common

"Then why do you get 100,000?" Lucy objected

"Because I'm a cat."

"That makes no sense!"

Erza and Gray laughed at the silliness of their argument, happy to be in each other's company.

The rest of the train ride consisted of them talking about various things. After 2 hours they finally reached Lightcliff. As soon as everybody got off the train, Natsu was back in action. "I'm all fired up, let's take down this lizard!"

They entered the city and found it ravaged, buildings were crumbling, there were multiple fires raging, and absolutely no one was outside. Lucy gasped in shock at the damage and wondered what would do something like this.

"Come on let's go to the mayor's office." Erza too was horrified and led the team to the center of the city.

Even the mayor's office was broken, the ceiling was crumbling, the floor shattered, desks were smashed, and black marks were everywhere which showed that there was a fire here. No one was there so they invited themselves into the mayor's office.

They found a man quivering and whimpering, he was a small man about 40 and already his hair was white. Erza and Lucy exchanged a glance and Lucy held out her hand. She touched his shoulder gently and softly spoke "Hello Mayor, we are Fairy Tail wizards here to help you."

The man jumped and turned to them "Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail mages, are you really here to help? "

Erza smiled kindly "Yes we are, don't worry."

"YEA I'M ALL FIRED UP." Natsu roared and a stream of fire came from his mouth. The mayor instantly screamed in horror and buried his face in his hands again.

"Idiot!" Gray touched Natsu and froze him so he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"Sorry about my boyfriend, he really just wants to help." Lucy sweat dropped and spoke gently to the mayor.

"Where exactly is this beast?" Erza asked

"I-it is north of here, there is a huge horde of them and they come to the village to feed."

"Thank you, you're help is greatly appreciated." Erza gestured for them to go out and when Lucy was about to close the door the mayor spoke to her "Wait, don't go! It's too dangerous!"

Lucy simply smiled at that statement "I would have said the same thing a while ago, but Fairy Tail taught me something that with friends anything was possible. Especially when you have such crazy people in your team."

Before the mayor could further object Lucy had closed the door and caught up to the rest of the team.

Natsu unthawed after the left he mayor's office and instantly yelled in fury at Gray "Why did you do that, Ice Princess!"

"You were freaking out that dude, what else coukld I do!"

"Shut it!" Erza yelled and the two boys instantly stopped fighting "We have no time to dawdle, these people are being tortured and we have been tasked to save them, now hurry up."

Erza changed into her Black Wing Armor and flew north.

"Wait for us!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Natsu lit his feet on fire and made it so he was being propelled through the air and Gray slid on an ice floor that he created every time he took a step..

Lucy and Happy were quickly left behind "Well bye Lucy!" Happy sprouted wings and flew off after the rest of the team.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Lucy asked to no one unparticular, after thinking for a second she got an idea "Open gate to the maiden, Virgo." The pink-haired spirit appeared and bowed "Punishment time, master?"

"No!" Lucy quickly objected 'Why does she always say these things.'

"Virgo can you dig a while north of here about 100 feet away from the monster horde." Lucy instructed and Virgo instantly started to dig a tunnel and in a minute the tunnel was finished.

Lucy was about to thank her and send her back but the spirit scooped her in her arms and went down the tunnel. Lucy screamed as they plunged into the dark hole and moved at amazing speeds, but after about 30 seconds of tunnel diving they reached the other side.

Virgo emerged and bowed to Lucy "Goodbye, Princess."

"Bye Virgo, see you later." Lucy said farewell and turned to the horde of monsters. They were scaly, lizard lie creatures with green scales. They had the body of a lizard and a pair of huge horns.

"There disgusting." Lucy observed the monsters more and suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned nervously behind her "E-Erza?" But unfortunately it was not Titania it was a disgusting creature.

Lucy screamed and backed away, grabbing her whip in the process. The monster made a hissing sound and a forked tongue popped out of its mouth. Lucy unraveled her whip "Fleuve d'étoiles." A sparkling blue and gold whip appeared. Before the monster could attack Lucy slashed her whip at the monster and wrapped it around its horn.

The beast started to struggle and Lucy pulled tighter on her whip. When Lucy added the extra force she needed the horn popped right off and the lizard shrieked in pain.

"Ha! Take that..." Lucy exclaimed and cheered happily. The monster reared up and leapt at Lucy, claws first. It was a sloppy jump so Lucy easily dodged to the slide and cracked her whip again.

This time the whip sliced along it slide and made a deep wound. As the pain seared through its body it made a horrible shrieking sound that could be heard by almost anyone.

The monster collapsed after screaming and Lucy was left panting very hard. Suddenly a thrum of loud footsteps appeared behind her and she looked back. "Oh crap!" She gasped as she saw 5 more of the monsters racing towards her.

They soon reached her and she started to run away, "HELP ME!" She pleaded and in the distance she saw Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

At first, Lucy was easily outrunning them but with all of them sprouted wings and started to gain ground on Lucy. She looked back and saw that flying creatures and ran harder than she ever had 'Life is so unfair.'

The flying creatures easily caught up to Lucy and one of them lunged at her with its mouth open. Lucy intentionally fell on the floor and the monster zipped past her. But unfortunately the other lizards caught up and had her surrounded.

They hissed around her and Lucy could tell that they were about to attack, she didn't have any choice "NATSU!" She yelled hoping the dragon slayer could hear her like when she jumped off Jose's Castle. The monsters must have thought that was a battle call and they quickly breathed in heavily, 'What are they doing?' Lucy wondered.

The monsters breathed out and a dark green fire exhaled from their mouths, Lucy's eyes opened wide 'They can breathe fire too?'

Before the fire even touched her Natsu was there, yelling in fury "No one hurts my Luce!" He breathed in the fire and chanted:

"With a flame on the right hand...

and a flame on the left hand...

When you combine the flames together...

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu generated a huge ball of fire and threw it at the monsters, they disintegrated on impact. "T-thank you, Natsu." She said in wonder. Natsu smiled and turned around "No problem Luce, I would do anything for you."

Lucy laughed and got up, and then hugged Natsu tight "Now, let's defeat the rest of these dragon wannabe's!

"Oh yeah they do look like dragons!" Natsu exclaimed like it was something new. Lucy sweat dropped 'What am I going to do with him?'

The rest of the mission went smoothly, With the help of Happy Lucy was able to defeat 5 more of the monsters, Erza meanwhile destroyed the mother monster that was gigantic with her Heavenly Wheel Armor, and Natsu and Gray took care of the rest of the baby's.

In an hour the problem was solved and they got their money from the mayor who hugged them all in joy. As they walked to the train, Natsu suddenly collapsed. "Natsu!" Luce and Happy exclaimed and knelt beside him.

He was sweating horribly, and was shivering. "We haven't even got onto the train yet!" Era stated and knelt beside him also. "Did he eat anything, that wasn't his element?" Gray asked, even though he wouldn't say it he cared about Natsu.

"No…only the monster's fire." Lucy thought aloud "But that was fire so it should be ok, right?"

"Not exactly, there might be have been some poison in its breath too." Happy explained nervously.

"We need to get him back to Wendy, she may be able to tell." Lucy said and Gray knelt down to pick up Natsu. The train ride back was in total silence until they reached Magnolia, they ran to Fairy Tail and went to find Wendy immediately.

They found her sitting at a table with Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Carla.

"Wendy we need your help, something is wrong with Natsu!" Happy begged and explained the problem to Wendy. By now everyone was looking at them, worried about Natsu.

Wendy ordered for him to be set down, she put her hand on his chest and it started to glow a bright green. A green wave rolled over his body and the wave stopped after 5 minutes and Wendy chanted something under her breath.

"There was a dangerous poison from the Alastor, but I neutralized it and with some rest he should be ok. Good thing you got him to me so soon, a day or two later and he wouldn't be here" Wendy explained

"Thank you, Wendy." Lucy hugged the little girl and pulled away "Gray, can you carry him to my apartment."

"Yeah, of course." Gray agreed and he picked Natsu up again.

Gray, Lucy, and Happy walked out of the guild and down the street to Lucy's apartment. "So, how are you and Juvia?" Lucy asked to break the silence. Gray made a choking sound and almost dropped Natsu. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on Gray, we're friends." Lucy teased Gray and nudged him with her elbow.

"Nothing is happening between me and Juvia!" Gray objected heavily and looked away. He thought he heard a gasping sound and looked behind him, all he saw was a strand of blue hair before it disappeared 'Must be imagining things.'

"How about you Happy, how are you and Carla?" Gray asked the blue exceed who looked up and shock "Ummm we are doing amazing, she said she loved me the other day." Happy was obviously lying and Lucy and Gray laughed.

"…But we don't do it like Natsu and Lucy." Happy continued and Lucy blushed a dark shade of red "Shut up!"

"Wow Lucy, you guys are already at that stage." Gray snickered and Lucy turned to him "We aren't at any stage!"

They reached Lucy's apartment soon and Gray set Natsu down on Lucy's bed while she went inot the bathroom. "Thank you Gray, do you want to stay and eat?"

Gray shook his head "No thanks, I don't want Juvia to get the wrong idea and drown you and your apartment."

Lucy sighed "You're right."

Gray left and Lucy sat down next to Natsu on the bed to find Gray's pants there. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO STRIP IN MY HOUSE!" But it was too late, he was long gone.

"I'm going to take a shower, Happy. Make sure no one come in." Lucy instructed and went into the bathroom. "But who would ever want to see you naked?" Happy asked innocently.

"Shut up Cat!"

After Lucy took a quick shower she went ingot the kitchen and made dinner for her and made fish for Happy. They sat and ate with each other and after they finished, they went to bed.

Lucy went under the covers next to Natsu and Happy curled up by both of them.

Happy instantly went to sleep but Lucy couldn't sleep yet, she stroked Natsu's soft pink lock and started to cry "I'm so sorry Natsu, this is my fault. I promise that I will get stronger, so no one will ever have to be hurt by my weakness again."


End file.
